criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Guest Characters
From time to time, guest players join the show for a night or two. They typically enter the game with characters of similar level to the main cast. Campaign 2 File:Calianna_portrait.jpg|'Calianna, Half-Elf Sorcerer' One-tenth dragon, she is an ex-cult member who was once worshiped. She escaped and set on her quest to make sure the cult could not do to others as they did to her. She is played by Mark Hulmes.|link=Calianna File:Keg portrait by Ari.jpg|'Keg, Dwarf Fighter' Keg is a stout, muscular dwarven woman with a 5 o'clock shadow and short, greasy hair. In the morning when she first encountered the Mighty Nein, she had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.She is played by Ashly Burch.|link=Keg File:Nila.jpg|'Nila, Firbolg Druid' Nila is naive and sheltered, having very little experience with the world beyond her firbolg tribe. She has a round face with a wide nose and soft, floppy ears. She is played by Sumalee Montano.|link=Nila File:Reani_portrait_small.png|'Reani, Aasimar Druid' Instructed by her angel guide Samliel, Reani helped the Mighty Nein track down a white dragon during their time in Uthodurn. She is kind and helpful, but her black-and-white view of morality is wont to cause trouble. She is played by Mica Burton. |link=Reani File:DWsNq0PU8AAC95O.jpg|'Shakäste, Human Cleric' On a scale of one to ten, Shakäste describes himself as "striking", and he is old enough that he has gotten past all the "bacheloring". Shakäste is generally forthright and a charismatic figure. He is played by Khary Payton|link=Shakäste File:Spurt_by_my2k.jpg|'Spurt, Kobold Inventor' A young and naïve kobold hailing from a tribe living under the Ashkeeper Peaks. Accompanied by his weaponized "pets" he aids the Mighty Nein after they promise him food. He is played by Chris Perkins.|link=Spurt File:Twiggy_Portrait_by_Ari.jpg|'Twiggy, Gnome Rogue' A mischievous gnome from Port Damali, she stowed away on the Ball-Eater with her pet squirrel Trixie, and upon her discovery she presented the Mighty Nein with her "Happy Fun Ball of Tricks". Little did the group know the adventure it would take them on. She is played by Deborah Ann Woll. |link=Twiggy Campaign 1 File:Arkhan official portrait.jpg|'Arkhan, Dragonborn Paladin' A servant of Tiamat, he helped Vox Machina defeat Vecna. He is played by Joe Manganiello. File:Garthok-by-Joma-Cueto.jpg|'Garthok, Half-Orc Rogue' A member of the Clasp, he helps Vox Machina navigate Emon's ruins. He is played by Jason Charles Miller.|link=Garthok File:Gern-Blanston-by-Jessica-Huegel-300x300.jpg|'Gern Blanston, Dragonborn Wizard of Necromancy' Gern employs magically imbued candles and thralls, which he calls friend-pets, to great effect. He is played by Chris Hardwick.|link=Gern Blanston File:Kashaw.jpg|'Kashaw Vesh, Human Cleric' Betrothed at birth to a dark goddess named Vesh, and married to her in a sadistic ritual at fifteen years of age, Kashaw reluctantly accesses that divine connection for his cleric abilities. Kashaw is played by Will Friedle.|link=Kashaw Vesh File:Official-Portrait-of-Kerrek-by-Kit-Buss.jpg|'Kerrek, Human Paladin' A retired adventurer-turned-blacksmith, Kerrek is both wise and tempered. Kerrek is played by Patrick Rothfuss.|link=Kerrek File:Lillith-Portrait.png|'Lillith Daturai, Tiefling Wizard' Specializing in the School of Illusion, Lillith uses magic to hide from her sisters. She is played by Kit Buss.|link=Lillith Anioska Daturai File:Lionel Gayheart.jpg|'Lionel Gayheart, Half-Orc Bard/Barbarian' An absentminded but kind-hearted half-orc, Lionel meets with Vox Machina at the request of his mysterious boss known as "the Meatman". He is played by Jon Heder.|link=Lionel Gayheart File:Lyra.jpg|'Lyra, Human Wizard' An awkward yet endearing member of the Slayer's Take, she harbors an unrequited love for her guildmate, Aldor. She is played by Felicia Day.|link=Lyra File:Shale by Kit Buss.jpg|'Shale, Goliath Fighter' An elderly, disabled goliath from the Herd of Storms, she is both brave and wise. Shale is played by Chris Perkins.|link=Shale File:Sprigg-by-Kit-Buss.png|'Sprigg, Gnome Rogue' An elderly gnome who isolated himself from the world after the death of his companions. Despite his eccentricities, Sprigg shows surprising insight. He is played by Darin De Paul.|link=Sprigg File:Thorbir.jpg|'Thorbir Falbek, Dwarf Fighter' Thorbir may seem irritable, impatient, and blunt, but it seems he has a soft spot for his daughter. Thorbir is played by Wil Wheaton.|link=Thorbir Falbek File:Tova-by-Kit-Buss.jpg|'Tova, Dwarf Blood Hunter' Rather brusque, Tova knows to take an opportunity when it presents itself and temporarily joins Vox Machina for a chance at revenge and freedom. Tova is played by Noelle Stevenson.|link=Tova File:Zahra.jpg|'Zahra Hydris, Tiefling Warlock' Powerful and mysterious, Zahra overcomes the mistrust of Vox Machina with her prowess in battle against the white dragon Rimefang. Zahra is played by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn.|link=Zahra Hydris Category:Guest player characters Category:Characters